


Father's Day

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [5]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: F/M, Finally showing off the founding fathers woo, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Parker's death obvi., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: Small intro to the Founding Fathers plus Jeremy/Parker fluff.(Major plot point so don't skip! :) even thought its kind of short)





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again here's part 5! 
> 
> I hope you all like it, part 6 will be here soon :)
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think please???
> 
> (Also i've had a few spelling errors pointed out to me. I'm fixing them slowly don't worry! Life is hectic right now haha)

In a penthouse far above downtown, on the day of Parker’s resurrection, Burnie Burns the founder of the RT Syndicate stood on his terrace and looked out across the city. 

 

Behind him Geoff Ramsey, leader of the AH Crew, was lazily spread out across a lounger next to the pool. 

 

“When the hell is Matt going to get here? I do have a life to get back too” he moaned as he tossed the stress ball in his hands up into the air repeatedly. 

 

“Since when you fucking loser?” Gus Sorola sneered playfully as he stepped out onto the terrace with a six pack in hand. He was their money man.

 

Geoff tossed the ball at him as hard as possible, missing Gus only by inches. 

 

“Ah you dickhead!” 

 

Burnie huffed and turned his back to the view, rolling his eyes for probably the millionth time since meeting these idiots almost a decade ago. 

 

“Guys quit your bickering god dammit” He scoffed as the three of them moved to the couches settled around a stone fire pit table. 

 

Geoff sighed in annoyance again and slipped his sunglasses off, propping his feet up in front of him as they all stole a bottle from the pack. 

 

A few minutes later Matt Hullum, the current head of operations,  _ finally  _ showed himself, suit and all with a briefcase snug in his grip. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, traffic seems to be one of the few things we can’t control in this shithole city”.

 

“It’s all good man, why the emergency meeting though?” Gus asked as Matt took his seat and unlocked his case, pulling a file out and slapping it down in front of them all. 

 

Burnie groaned and set his bottle down. 

 

“Sugar Pine 7, what did those morons do now?” 

 

Matt looked at them with a smirk and uncapped his bottle. 

 

“It’s not what they did but what  _ happened  _ to them today that matters”. 

 

“Matt don’t bullshit us man” Gus complained as he flipped mindlessly through the file. 

 

Geoff made a huffing sound and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“You idiots one of those dumbasses came back from the dead today!” 

 

Matt looked sad as he sat up and plucked a few sheets from the file. 

 

“Geoff you ruined my moment”. 

 

Geoff shook his head and tucked his arms behind it. 

 

“I thought we deemed that entire group to be mortal?” Burnie asked as he looked between the three of them. 

 

Matt sighed and shook his head. 

 

“We deemed the main three to be mortal, Geoff and his boys however didn’t take the care to check any of the other members”. 

 

Geoff shrugged “I don’t know why you guys would entrust me with that task anyway, you know how lazy I am!” 

 

Gus narrowed his eyes “Well you are the resident immortal here”.

 

“Which one was it?” Burnie interrupted as he looked over a sheet of candid photos, one of each member of SP7. 

 

“Peter or...something like that? I don’t care” Geoff replied. 

 

“ _ Parker _ Coppins. You’re sure he came back?” Gus asked as he looked over the sheet as well. 

 

Geoff gave them one of his dumb ass grins and a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

 

“Of course I’m sure! When you’re as old as me you just develop a knack for immortal detection”. 

 

Matt snorted.

 

“That… _ and  _ the fact that we have cctv footage showing him being killed during a heist this morning around noon and walking out of Sugar Pines garage for a smoke only a few hours ago”.

 

Geoff flipped him off with both hands. 

 

“So what’s the plan here? The standard test? If they aren’t strong enough as a group they aren’t worth our time-not to mention the fact that we don’t know if any of the other members share the same attributes as Coppins. Plus they are running just a few city blocks of warehouses and civilian stores, none of it is really any use to us” Gus mused. 

 

Matt nodded and sipped from his bottle lazily. “I was thinking a standard test yeah, put them through the ringer like we did those Funhaus dipshits. Their turf may not be important but it’s the last bit of city we don’t have, call me greedy if you want. As for the immortality we can test the rest of them once they join the syndicate”. 

 

“And if they decline?” Geoff asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

Matt huffed a laugh and set his bottle down once more. 

 

“They never decline”. 

 

Burnie cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his friends. He was still looking over the sheet of photos plus some of the info on each member. 

 

“Which one are we going after here? I know with Funhaus we took Bruce but...well these kids don’t really seem to have anyone in charge. All ten of them just seem to take the reins...whenever if, any of this past data is correct”. 

 

“We take whichever one seems the strongest then or at the very least the most intelligent. Without a brain or a muscle they’ll collapse real quick” Gus noted as he flipped through the profiles himself and pointed to one of the faces.

 

They all nodded in agreement and Matt began to gather the papers up in a pile. 

 

“The only thing now is who’s going to do the deed?”. 

 

They all looked to Geoff but he shook his head no. 

 

“Boys and I have a steak out going on up in Chiliad rest of the week”. 

 

“And we can’t use Funhaus. Seem’s that little trade deal Bruce made with them has turned into a sort of neighborhood truce” Matt noted. 

 

Geoff chucked and sat himself upright, taking a long swing of his drink. 

 

“Leave it to those idiots to get attached”. 

 

“Well call up those slaughterhouse freaks then. They do an efficient job and they probably won’t maime anyone to badly”. Gus said with a shrug, a slight shiver pausing through all of them at the mention of the Fake Chop crew. It had been almost three years but none of them were still very sure on how those psychopaths came to be apart of their operation.

 

“Get Brett on the phone, I’m sure he and his boys will jump at the opportunity” Matt announced. 

 

A comfortable silence fell upon the four friends and they all knocked their glasses together, spending the rest of the evening laughing and catching up as they looked out over their kingdom.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremy couldn’t take his eyes off Parker.

 

After he rose from the dead questions flowed through the room like a raging river. 

 

“How scared where you?” 

 

“Did you know in the moment?”

 

“Is there an afterlife?”

 

“Are you a zombie?”

 

“Did it hurt?” 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

He answered their questions to the best of his abilities. In truth all he really wanted in that moment was a nice, long shower. 

 

By nightfall everyone was more exhausted than they had ever been and turned in for the night. 

 

They were all still uncertain, still  _ scared _ , but happy nonetheless that their friend had come back to them. 

 

Alfredo volunteered to sleep on the couch, wanting to give the couple their privacy (also he wasn’t very content with the idea of sleeping in the bed his best friend corpse had resided in hours before).

 

The stifling heat of late summer crept into every corner of the garage, including the basement, leaving the two men shirtless. 

 

Parker was asleep, head resting on Jeremy’s shoulder as he breathed slowly and evenly. 

 

Jeremy continued to watch him, reaching out to gently card his fingers through his boyfriend’s short and curly hair. 

 

Parker’s face scrunched up for a moment and then his eyes cracked open, a smile gracing his lips as he laid eyes on Jeremy. 

 

“Don’t you ever sleep?” He asked tiredly as his hand splayed out across Jeremy’s chest. 

 

Jeremy gently shook his head and Parker huffed out a laugh, letting his eyes slip closed again as he cuddled closer to the older man. 

 

Jeremy sighed long and loud, wrapping his arm around him.

 

“Parker?”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“You died today” 

 

“I know Jeremy”

 

“I-Parker I just don’t get it. You-you died right in front of me this morning, you were shot  _ six times _ and yet here you are”. 

 

Parker opened his eyes again and gently cupped Jeremy’s cheek, stroking his thumb across the soft skin just under his eye. 

 

“I don’t get it either babe, I not sure any of us will ever understand what’s going on with me...but I’m here, I got a second chance for some reason,  _ you and I _ got a second chance together Jeremy-”.

 

“And that’s all that matters to me” Jeremy interrupted as he turned onto his side to pull Parker tight against his chest. 

 

Parker smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeremy, rubbing gently at the soft expanse of his back. Jeremy pulled him into a kiss, cupping his face. 

 

“We’ll figures it out Park I promise, whatever this is we’ll get to the bottom of it okay?” Jeremy whispered to him. 

 

Parker nodded, his eyes already closing again as he hid his face against his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

“Love you Jer-my” he mumbled. Jeremy squeezed him tighter and hid his short smile in Parker’s hair. 

 

“Love you too Parker”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)
> 
> Ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
